Sigo Aquí
by Yamielikai
Summary: Naruto se da cuenta que nadie en la aldea jamás lo verá como más que como el contenedor de un demonio... Sasuke le demuestra lo contrario....SasuxNaru... pésimo summary, pasen y juzguen


Bueno, aquí será uno de mis primeros one-shot-song de Naruto…U espero no se les haga largo ni nada, estaría encantada de recibir RR al final de esto y haber si me salen bien estas cosas cortas…porque me gusta escribir más cosas largas, me encantan los fics largos llenos de trama y cosas raras…bueno a lo que vienen y de antemano gracias por pasar por aquí. La Autora, o sea Yo… XD Yamielikai.

**Aclaraciones:**

_Blablabla (_letra de la canción)

Blablabla (narración)

-**blablabla** (diálogo de los personajes)

-_**blablabla**_ (pensamiento de los personajes)

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son míos, sólo míos y de nadie más XDDDD (Aparecen unos hombres de negro detrás de Yamieli) eh…. U jeje… ok…¬¬ Naruto no es mío… es de Sasuke…

Sasuke: O.O a mi que me metes…

Yamieli: ok… es de Gaara… (Pelirrojo detrás de ella con una amenazadora mirada)…ok… entonces de Neji… (Hace pucheritos, pero el Hyuuga le mira asesinamente)…está bien… ¬¬ malditos del FBI…Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto Masashi-sama… (Hombres de negro se van con una sonrisa triunfante)… ¬¬ pero algún día esos derechos serán míos….muajajajajaja…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**SIGO AQUÍ.**

_Soy la pregunta del millón_

_Siente la interrogación, no respondas que sí Porque si_

_Y que, ¿qué podrías tu decir?_

_Si yo no te voy a oír_

_No me entiendes y nunca seré lo que esperas de mí._

Miro por la ventana cada mañana antes de salir a encontrarme con Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi-sensei, pero no estoy seguro de por qué lo hago, tal vez sea para contemplar el día a día y seguir haciéndome la misma pregunta **¿qué quiere la vida de mí que no me deja morir?** Si, lo sé…suena raro, está bien; pero cada mañana, cada tarde, cada día que pasa me doy cuenta que jamás seré importante para alguien.

Cierro la ventana y camino directo al espejo. Me miro contemplando mi semblante.

-**cada día estoy más demacrado…-**suspiro y sonrío. Esa sonrisa se me da muy bien, la he practicado toda mi vida y al parecer nadie se da cuenta de eso. No importa. Estoy bien, después de todo soy sólo el contenedor de Kyuubi, jamás debí esperar que al convertirme en Chunin las personas que hablaban conmigo se convertirían en mis amigos-**ja…-**sonrió con sarcasmo-**…soy patético**-

Tomé la bandana que me entregó Iruka-sensei para mi graduación de la academia, la coloqué como siempre, en mi frente, apartando mis cabellos rubios de esta y amarrarla con un fuerte nudo tras mi nuca.

Vuelvo a verme al espejo.

**-gomenasai Iruka-sensei……**-suspiro agotado-**creo……creo que no seré lo que esperas……no seré el ninja del cual te enorgullezcas……soy…sólo soy…**-empuño mi mano con impotencia-**…sólo soy un patético chico que creen que no me importa nada………ellos…**-fruncí el ceño desviando la mirada de mi reflejo-** ellos nunca me entenderán y aceptaran……gomen Iruka-sensei……te……te defraudé**-tomé las llaves de mi apartamento y salí de él para ir a reunirme con mis compañeros de equipo.

_Jamás, ya me vas a conocer_

_Niño y hombre puedo ser no me uses_

_Ya partes de ti_

_Y vi como alguien aprendió lo que nadie le enseñó_

_No me entienden_

_No estoy aquí._

Llegué corriendo con mi sonrisa de siempre. Iba tarde. Mis cavilaciones tomaron más tiempo del que yo pensaba.

-**ohaiou…-**grité llamando la atención de Sasuke y Sakura, pero ninguno me devolvió el saludo. Era…era como sino existiera. Mi pecho se destrozaba lentamente, pero de todas formas no quería demostrarme débil ante ellos, así que sólo seguí sonriendo…y quizás intentar nuevamente mi saludo-**ohaiou…Sakura-chan**-me acerqué a ella, pero me miró con desdén y sin siquiera mirarme caminó hasta Sasuke.

-**Sasuke-kun…… ¿no te parece que Kakashi-sensei tarda más de la cuenta?-**

Seguía parado allí, mirando como ella se iba con Sasuke. Sí. El chulito de la academia y ahora el más popular y requerido de la aldea. Claro…él tiene su Sharingan, rasgo sanguíneo, talento nato heredado de su clan.

Bajo la mirada y camino con parsimonia hasta el barandal del puente. Me apoyo y observo mi reflejo en el agua del río.

Sasuke lo tiene todo, talento, inteligencia, poder, fuerza, belleza. Ya no lo soporto más, no puedo sonreír más, siento que la flama de mi vida se apaga cada mañana.

Cuando era un recién graduado veía todo color de rosa, todo era fantástico, pensaba que si demostraba ser fuerte y digno de confianza, la gente de la aldea me vería con otros ojos, sin embargo, ahora que soy un adolescente, nada a cambiado, percibo mejor las cosas y veo que las miradas de hielo no se descongelan y por más que intento llamar la atención de alguien…………Yo no existo.

**-…bien chicos……-**Kakashi-sensei había llegado y no lo había sentido**-……el día de hoy……eh?**-sigo observando mi espantosa apariencia en el río, ya no escucho la voz de mi sensei, parece que pasó de mí y se fue. Da lo mismo, uno más que hace que no existo. Recuesto mi rostro en mis brazos que seguían apoyados. Suelto un suspiro y siento nuevamente mi pecho estremecer. El deseo de llorar se hace insoportable, mi garganta parece apretarse, siento que si intento hablar romperé en llanto-** ¿Naruto?-**no lo escuché o realmente sí, pero me siento tan mal que no quiero emitir palabra-**Naruto…-**me pone una mano en el hombro. Me asusto y retrocedo tres pasos. Estaba llegando al límite, casi y no puedo contener mis lágrimas. Pero no lloraré en frente ellos. Nunca nadie me verá llorar.

**-¿qué te pasa dobe?……estás extraño desde que llegaste**-Sasuke metió sus manos en los bolsillos y me miró con burla. Desvié la mirada al suelo, no quería tocar el borde de mi miseria, ya era suficiente saber que no existía para nadie como para que me restrieguen en la cara que sólo soy un estúpido.

_Y yo sólo quiero ser real_

_Y sentir el mundo igual que los otros_

_Seguir siempre así_

_¿Por qué yo tendría que cambiar?_

_Nadie más lo va a intentar_

_Y no entienden _

_Que sigo aquí._

**-¿qué te pasa Naruto?…hoy estás de verdad extraño… ¿te ocurrió algo?**-la voz de Kakashi-sensei sonaba preocupada ¿será verdad que siente preocupación por mí? no lo creo.

Más que me ignoren, más que me manden miradas de hielo o que me digan cosas en la calle, lo que más odio es la hipocresía de la gente.

-**basta…**-murmuré por lo bajo. Estaba deshecho. ¿Por qué demonios no puedo ser alguien? ¿Por qué no puedo ser reconocido? ¿Por qué nadie en esta puta aldea me aprecia? ¿Por qué mierda no me muero de una vez por todas?

**- ¿basta?… ya estás loco…**-Sakura se cruzó de brazos y me miró como todos los demás lo hacen……Con Odio**-entonces Kakashi-sensei…… ¿Qué misión tenemos el día de hoy?**-mi sensei, se olvidó por completo de mí y volvió a retomar la explicación que daría antes de verme sobre el barandal del puente.

**-bien……el día de hoy… la Hokage nos dio el día libre……**-sentí el grito de alegría de Sakura. En otras circunstancias la habría apoyado, pero no tenía vida para nada**-…así que como no tenemos misiones………les daré un entrenamiento especial…**-

-**¿qué clase de entrenamiento?**-Sasuke preguntó por todos, aunque yo sólo quería irme a casa, encerrarme en el baño y llorar como nunca antes lo hice bajo la regadera.

**-si es sólo eso………me voy**-alcancé a murmurar. Di media vuelta y empecé a caminar lentamente.

**-pero……este entrenamiento ayudará a mejorar tus capacidades y te acercará a tu sueño de ser Hokage**-quizás, el día de ayer lo hubiera aceptado. Vi de reojo la cara de Kakashi-sensei y la de Sasuke, que quizás esperaban un acto eufórico de mi parte.

**-no me importa…**-ya no más. Se acabó. No más sueños burdos. Seguí caminando, era obvio que nadie cambiaría su actual estado por preguntar que es lo que me sucede. Nadie se daría cuenta que en verdad……Sigo aquí.

_Y tú, ves lo que ellos nunca ven_

_Te daría el cien por cien_

_Me conoces y ya, no hay temor_

_Yo, mostraría lo que soy_

_Si tu vienes donde voy_

_No me alcanzan_

_Si eres mi amigo mejor._

**-**_**Naruto… ¿qué diablos te pasa dobe?…no me gusta verte así… ¿qué demonios te sucedió?**_

No sé que pasó por mi mente, pero algo me dijo que no regresara a casa. Caminé sin rumbo por varias horas. No desayuné y no me apetecía almorzar tampoco. Pasé por Ichiraku por si al menos el olor a ramen me animaba; pero nada. Estaba devastado. Las caretas no siempre funcionan y al parecer no supe como usar la mía. Me equivoqué. No soy fuerte y jamás lo he sido…ese Sasuke tenía razón, sólo soy……un Mediocre, un cristal al cual lo han roto e intentado reparar innumerables veces; pero el resultado es el mismo, vuelve a quebrarse, porque cada vez que intentas pegar las piezas, estas se hacen más débiles y frágiles.

Llegó el atardecer y regresé al puente donde me reunía con mi equipo. No sé que diablos hago aquí, en un principio quería ir a esconderme a mi casa; pero tampoco quería ir allí, contradictorio ¿no?

Me recargué en el barandal nuevamente para observar mi patética figura. Me sentía solo. Ese dolor en mi garganta regresó, el llanto quiere aflorar nuevamente, no sé que hacer. Siento que mis ojos se humedecen, pero gracias a Dios que no derramo ni una sola lágrima.

Otra vez me veo en el río, completamente solo, abandonado, desamparado. Me odio. Cierro mis ojos unos segundos para intentar concentrarme en no derramar esas malditas lágrimas. Los abro lentamente y ya no me encuentro solo……era extraño. Sí. Era él. Sasuke. Él estaba de pie a mi lado. No lo había sentido ¿Tan mal me sentía que mi percepción se venía por los suelos? De verdad que soy un pésimo ninja.

**-¿qué haces aquí?**-me preguntó inexpresivo. Si, quizás él sea el único que no me muestra esos ojos gélidos, pero tampoco me muestra unos cálidos, ni mucho menos unos indiferentes. No sé como describirlo, pero me sentía livianamente mejor al ver sus ojos. No le respondí. Mi garganta dolía al no poder llorar y temía que mi voz sonara quebrada ante él-**¿qué te pasa?… ¿Acaso ya no quieres convertirte en Hokage?**-se apoyó en el barandal a mi lado, observándome a través del reflejo del río. Mordí mi labio inferior, bajé la cabeza y volteé. Así no me vería por medio del reflejo del agua-** ¿por qué no dices nada?…**-me miró el perfil. Mi labio temblaba. Abrí un poco mi boca, quería responder, pero las palabras no salían, se atragantaban y dolían como un nudo en la garganta y una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

**-yo……**-pude murmurar. Tragué saliva para intentar tragar el nudo que no me dejaba hablar**-…yo……ya no puedo más……**-un leve sollozo salió de mi boca. Maldición, tenía que ser Sasuke quien me viera en esta penosa situación. Mi orgullo desapareció.

**-¿qué no puedes más?**-se acercó más a mí. Su voz la seguía oyendo inexpresiva.

-**ya no soporto más………**-dije en un suspiro-**……ya no puedo mantener esta farsa…no puedo más…**-empuñé mis manos con fuerza. Sentía a Sasuke inmóvil a dos pasos de mí.

**-¿farsa?… ¿de qué hablas usuratonkachi?**-le sentí un tono levemente burlesco. Me sentí peor. Sasuke se burlaba de mí, pero……sino le cuento lo que me pasa a él ¿a quién?… ¿a Iruka-sensei, siendo que no puedo ni verlo a la cara? ¿A Kakashi-sensei, sabiendo que no se interesó por mí antes? ¿A Sakura-chan, que jamás me ha tomado en cuenta?…No puede ser. Soy de lo peor, no tengo a nadie en quien confiar, no tengo a nadie……Estoy solo.

**-……soy débil……no puedo soportarlo más……**-me dejé caer apoyado en el barandal-**…no puedo vivir así……no más……**-susurré más para mí que para Sasuke.

_Que sabrán del mal y el bien_

_Yo no soy lo que ves_

_Todo un mundo durmiendo y yo sigo soñando _

_¿Por qué?_

_Sus palabras susurran mentiras que nunca creeré_

**-sigo sin entender…**-Sasuke se hincó a mi lado.

**-¡¡maldición!!…… ¡¡Sasuke yo no soy lo que ves!!**-le grité. Estaba desesperado y las lágrimas ya no se querían quedar dentro de mis ojos. Corrieron largos hilos de agua salada por mis mejillas y no pude evitar que los ojos de Sasuke me vieran a pesar de tapar mi rostro con ambas manos. Me veía realmente patético-** ¿por qué?… ¿por qué nadie entiende como me siento?…… ¿Por qué soy solo un estorbo para el mundo?…no más…no lo soporto más……-**si pudiera me suicidaría en ese mismo momento.

**-eso no es verdad……-**sentí como su mano se acercaba a mi cabeza. No soporto la hipocresía. Me alejé de su intento de consolación.

**-¡¡mentira!!……¡¡eres igual a todos!!……¡¡me tratas igual a como lo hace toda la aldea!!……**-ya no me importaba que viera mis lágrimas, mi autoestima estaba más abajo que abajo, era menos que cero. No soy nadie.

**-eso es mentira…yo no soy igual que todos los de esta aldea de mierda**-en sus ojos se activó el sharingan. Sabía que estaba furioso por mis palabras, pero si quería matarme, me daba lo mismo, mejor para todos. La aldea sería mejor sin mí. Sin un demonio, sin un monstruo, sin un estorbo, sin una escoria.

**-¡¡si quieres matarme hazlo!!……¡¡me harías un favor!!… ¡¡por favor, acaba conmigo de una vez y destruye la escoria, el despojo de ser que soy!!…por favor…te lo ruego……no quiero más desprecio, más soledad…… quiero ser alguien, existir para alguien……tal vez……si muero………tal vez si muero vea a mis padres…………si es que……si es que alguna vez también me quisieron…… Sasuke……ya no doy para más……no puedo sonreír como antes….…nada es real, todo es una mentira……mi vida es una mentira, yo debería ser asesinado… debería morir en alguna de esas misiones……**-un puñetazo llegó a mi mejilla.

_Y yo, sólo quiero ser real_

_Y sentir el mundo igual que los otros_

_Por ellos por mí._

_¿Por qué yo tendría que cambiar?_

_Nadie más lo va a intentar_

_Estoy solo y _

_Sigo aquí_

_Solo yo estoy aquí_

**-¡¡¡DETENTE!!!**-el grito de Sasuke me regresó a la realidad. De cierta manera. Levanté la mirada a su rostro y quedé helado. Sasuke lloraba. Unas enormes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, incesantes, igual por peor que las mías-**¡¿Crees que no eres importante para nadie?!……**-cerró sus ojos con fuerza en lo que apretaba sus puños-** ¡¡¿ENTONCES YO NO VALGO NADA PARA TI?!! -** no entendía nada. ¿Qué quería decirme Sasuke con todo aquello? No podía articular palabra, estaba de piedra. Sasuke se acercó a mí y me tomó fuertemente de los hombros, me zarandeó con rudeza-** ¡¿acaso no te das cuenta?!……¡¡Naruto YO TE AMO!!…-** mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Sasuke se me declaró. Me abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y yo solo atinaba a temblar y llorar con toda mi alma**-¡nunca digas que no eres importante para nadie porque no es cierto!**-me abrazó con más fuerza. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Era verdad lo que me decía? No lo sé. Todo el tiempo sentí sus ojos sobre mí como si me analizara y buscara la forma de burlarse de mí. No me importaba. No me importaba nada ni nadie, sólo quería cumplir mi sueño, sueño que se hizo trizas en el momento que empecé a ver la realidad de mi situación. Esto debe ser una mentira.

Empujé a Sasuke lejos de mí. No era capaz ni de ver sus ojos.

**-eso…eso no es cierto……**-temblaba, no sabía ni lo que decía. Levanté mi mirada y la encontré con la negra de Sasuke. Tenía miedo. Sentí el peor pavor que me haya recorrido el cuerpo. Más lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza. Sasuke dio un paso y levantó la mano. Iba a detenerme.

**-Naruto…**-fue lo único que alcancé a escucharle, desaparecí del lugar y empecé a correr a toda prisa por el bosque, saltaba de rama en rama y cada vez me sentía más cansado y débil. Paraba de vez en cuando para sollozar y volver a tomar aire para continuar.

Cuando me detuve, estaba muy lejos de la aldea, en un lago que no sabía que existía. Era de noche y no había comido nada. Me acerqué a la orilla del lago y tomé algo de agua para calmar mi llanto. Mi garganta dolía por la fuerza en que sollozaba y respiraba, pero el frío líquido me calmó algo la irritación. Miré mi reflejo en el agua. Mis ojos estaban rojos por tanto llorar. Me puse de pie.

**-eh?……me vista-**veía borroso.

Mi cabeza dolía y daba vueltas. No sé que ocurrió, todo se volvió negro en un segundo. Espero……espero que mi hora haya llegado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentí algo frío en mi frente y una caricia en mi mejilla. ¿Quién estaba allí conmigo? ¿Quién se preocupaba tanto de mí como para perder tiempo en buscarme? Sea quien sea… arigatou.

Abrí mis ojos con pesar. Veía aún borroso. Dilucidé una sombra en frente de mis ojos, unos cabellos negros que caían por el frente y una blanca piel. Un rostro que conocía a la perfección.

**-Sa…… ¿Sasuke?**-murmuré. Me sentía mareado. Tenía fatiga.

**-baka… ¿Por qué te fuiste así como así?**-me quitó el paño de la frente y la sumergió en algo con agua y volvió a ponérmela en la frente-** eres un idiota…… lograste que de verdad perdiera la paciencia…**-vi sus ojos negros con un brillo que jamás pensé que tendría.

**-¿por qué?…… ¿Por qué me seguiste?…**-me senté. Ya estaba mejor, aunque en mi mente no cabía la idea de que Sasuke estuviera enamorado de mí.

**-porque te quiero y me moriría si algo te sucediera……**-se sentó tras de mí y me abrazó. Lo sentí. Por primera vez sentí ese cálido abrazo. Sasuke era sincero y me acababa de dar cuenta de ello. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y lo obligué a que me abrazara más fuerte**-te amo…**-me susurró en mi oreja. Sentí mi cara arder, se seguro me puse rojo como tomatote.

**-baka…**-solté una risita de verdad. Me hacían gracia las palabras que usaba conmigo.

Levanté mi rostro para ver el de él. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Sentí el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke. Sí. Lo sentí acercarse lentamente. Lo sentí tocar mis labios con los suyos. Lo sentí mover los suyos dándole experiencia a los míos. Sentí su voz cuando me dijo "**abre la boca"**. Realmente no sabía que ocurría en este momento, pero me sentía bien. Sus brazos, sus labios, su aliento………su lengua dentro de mi boca. Dios. Era un sueño y no quería despertar de él.

**-Naruto…te amo…te quiero…**-me susurró a escasos 3 milímetros de mi boca. Sentí su aliento chocar con mi piel**- ¿me dejarías enseñarte lo importante que eres?**-me confundí. ¿Cómo lo haría? Sus ojos oscuros brillaban de una manera extraña, no maliciosa, no cálida, no fría, no molesta……pero si lujuriosa.

**-¿cómo harías eso?……**-volví a recostar mi cabeza en su hombro-** somos rivales…… amigos……compañeros de equipo……hombres…… no podrás revivir tu clan si permaneces cerca de mí……**-era todo. El fin. De seguro me daría la razón y me pediría olvidar todo lo acontecido. No importaba. Daijoubu. Que me dijera que me quería me hizo sentir la sangre que creí muerta.

**-que me reprochen por no hacerlo……me importa una mierda no cumplir ese sueño……que me encierren en el infierno por no cumplirlo por capricho de mi corazón………**-hipé. No sabía cuan importante era para Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, mi rival, mi compañero, mi amigo, mi hermano………mi amante**-…da lo mismo no poder tener heredero de mi sangre……si te tengo entre mis brazos**-me abrazó con más fuerza-**si te tengo así……si siento tu voz……si siento tu aliento rozar mi piel… todo lo demás es innecesario**-me volteó. Dios sabe como quedé bajo el peso de Sasuke.

Sus ojos negros me pedían algo en silencio, algo que no estaba seguro de preguntarle tan directamente, pero……tengo que hacerlo, quiero hacerlo y deseo hacerlo.

**-Sasuke…**-me miró con más detención los ojos. Me sonrojé. Esa mirada me ponía y mucho, no sé desde cuando, pero eso no era relevante-**…tú……… ¿quieres mi cuerpo, no es así?**-sus ojos se abrieron enormes por la pregunta que le hice, era obvio, yo tendría la misma reacción si me la hicieran.

Cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza más una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Me sentía tonto.

**-quiero más que eso……**-tragué saliva y él lo notó.**-…quiero apoderarme de tu alma… de tu vida…… convertirme en el ángel que te rescate de las pesadillas… quiero ser el nombre que tu voz gima cuando te masturbes… quiero ser el que marque su esencia dentro de ti…… quiero ser ese por el quien te desvelas… ese que mires todo el tiempo……ese que te abrace y sienta como tiemblas de nervios… ese que te coma la boca… ese que haga brillar tus ojos zafiros con solo una mirada… quiero convertirme en tu universo… tus alegrías y tus penas… tu fuerza y tu debilidad…… quiero ser el que pueda intercambiarse por ti en cada roce, quiero ser el que te haga llorar y reír con locura…… quiero serlo todo… porque eres el ser más maravilloso e increíble del planeta…**-empecé a llorar de felicidad. Mis risas se mezclaban con sollozos. No sabía todo lo que se podía ser para alguien. Estoy aquí, para alguien, por algo. Soy yo.

Sus cálidos labios secaron las lágrimas que salían por mis ojos. Sentí como subía y besaba mi frente, bajaba por mi oreja y se iba a mi cuello. Lo sentía. Su cuerpo se mecía sobre el mío incitándome a desearlo. Un leve movimiento de caderas por sobre nuestras ropas nos sacaba leves jadeos, pidiéndonos a gritos despojar ese obstáculo y comenzar a realizar un movimiento real, incitante e exquisito.

Sus suaves y algo frías manos subieron mi playera y chaqueta. Un escalofrío. Una sonrisa de Sasuke.

Me despojó de mis prendas superiores. Quedé en pantalones, semidesnudo.

Su boca saboreaba mis pezones. Su lengua cálida e inquieta lo revolvía con sugestión. Un jadeó salió de mi garganta.

Subió mis brazos para que quedaran a la altura de mi cabeza. Me perdía en cada excitante caricia. Jamás creí que hiciera este tipo de cosas con un chico y menos con Sasuke.

La yema de sus dedos pasó por el leve sendero que creaban mis músculos, llegando a mi ombligo. Otro escalofrío. Un beso en mi clavícula. Uno en mi pecho. Uno en mis costillas. Uno en mi vientre. Su respiración me daba cosquillas.

**-Sa…suke…**-metió su lengua en mi ombligo. La sacaba y la metía**-Ahhh……mmmm… Sasuke…**-me revolvía de placer al pensar que esa lengua se aproximaba con desesperante paciencia a mi entrepierna**-ahhhh…… Sasuke…… ¿por qué tardas tanto?**-oops… creo que la vendí. Levantó el rostro y me miró con picardía.

**-eh?… ¿en qué me tardo, según tú?-**me estaba molestando.

**-eh……pues…… tú sabes…**-estaba rojo de vergüenza.

**-vaya, vaya… usuratonkachi……**-se acercó hasta mi oreja. La lamió y luego mordió. Gemí **–no sabía que eras tan pervertido……**-miró mis ojos-**…y tan inocente que lucías… ¿lo sabías?…… eso es lo que más me gusta de ti…**-me besó la punta de la nariz.

Volvió a bajar. Esta vez se deshizo de su polera. Estaba molestando. Yo sólo quería…… eh?…… ¡¡Sasuke!! En cosa de microsegundos me tenía sometido por completo. Sin prenda alguna y lo peor de todo, era que no apartaba esa mirada hambrienta de mi miembro.

**-esto será delicioso…**-alcancé a escucharle.

**-eh?… ¿por…por qué dices eso?**-ese tono tan caliente de voz, me estaba asustando.

**-será porque tienes un pene de casi veinte y cinco centímetros……**-pasó su lengua por sobre sus labios.

**-y…… ¿y…qué con eso?**-ahhh!!!!… lo había medido con la mirada. Maldito Sasuke.

**-pues…… que es sólo dos centímetros más pequeño que el mío…… además…**-pasó la punta de su dedo índice por la punta de ……¬¬ mi más pequeño amigo. No sé que era lo que tenía ese Uchiha de mierda, pero me ponía mucho. Con solo ese roce, no pude contener un casi grito de placer y que mi amigo se levantara casi por completo-**…lo sabía…-¿**eh?… ¿qué era lo que sabía? Esto me parece que Sasuke se pasaba la vida mirándome y yo jamás me di cuenta de eso. Pensaba que era sólo el chico que más odiaba en su vida, o que se burlaba de mí.

**-¿Qué cosa sabías?… o … ¡¡habla de una vez!!…… ¡¡siento que estoy al lado de un pervertido!!**-aleteé para que notara mi presencia. Su risa me advirtió que si lo hizo.

**-que eras virgen…-**me miró con superioridad.

**-eh…. Pues…. Lo soy… ¿algún problema con eso?-**esta situación me estaba avergonzando de manera impresionante, sin dejar de lado que esos ojos me excitaban al límite.

**-al contrario usuratonkachi……**-me tomó mi amigo y empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo. Logró que se me parara por completo, sin olvidar la orquesta que estaba creando con tanto jadeo, gemido y uno que otro gritito-**…estoy feliz ser quien te desvirgue…… es mi premio por esperar tanto……**- ¿Qué que dijo?

**-O.O ¿esperar tanto?…**-mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

**-de verdad que eres un dobe…… llevo prácticamente desde que te conozco con ganas de comerte la boca y decirle a los cuatro vientos y las siete corrientes que estaba enamorado de ti hasta los pies…**-quedé helado. Entonces esos desvíos de sus ojos, era por vergüenza, por timidez. Era porque me quería de verdad.

Seguía analizando sus actitudes pasadas, hasta que………

**-AHHH!!!!……-**mierda…me la comió de un bocado. La lamía, disfrutaba y sentía su lengua jugar con la piel de mi masculinidad. La sacaba y la metía, la sacaba y la metía. Mis dedos se enterraron en el pasto del lugar, la sensación era de verdad fuera de serie, creía que en cosa de segundos tocaría el cielo. Mi vientre se contraía cuando su boca succionaba con fuerza, parecía que me forzaba al llegar al orgasmo. Era el paraíso. Esa sensación desperada, esa necesidad desbordante de querer más como un desquiciado, estas y muchas más me provocaban esa boca, esa boca que trabajaba con avidez, fuerza, rapidez; que comía mi ser de una manera excepcional y me hacía gritar de emoción en cada fuerte cambio de ritmo-**¡¡SASUKE!!………ahhh….…¡¡ya no……más!!**-no aguanté más. Me corrí dentro de su boca.

**-no sabes como deseba probar esto…**-tragó todo mi semen. Ese rostro. Esa mirada que me acechaba desde mi entrepierna, con esos cabellos negros azulados. Parecía una pantera que cazaba y disfrutaba de su presa-**…me entregarás tu alma…… te marcaré de por vida…**-se quitó sus pantalones tan rápido como empezó a meter un dedo en mi entrada.

**-¡¿Qué demonios?!… Ahh… Sasuke…… ¡eso molesta!**-me metió otro. Los sentí girar y luego entrar y salir. Otro más. Lo mismo. Entraban y salían. Subió mi pierna derecha sobre su hombro desnudo.

**-lo que tengo entre medio no son tres dedos… ¿entendido?**-vi como se pasaba su lengua por sobre sus labios. Estaba deseoso de hacerse de mí y yo deseoso de serme de él. Entrega mutua.

_Sigo aquí_

_Sigo aquí._

Levantó mi otra pierna y la puso sobre su hombro. Se acomodó y de improviso la sentí dentro.

**-AHHH!!!!……¡¡ESO DUELE SASUKE!!……**-el dolor era insoportable. Unas lagrimillas se escurrieron por mis mejillas. Sentí como empezaba a moverse lentamente. Dolía, pero en ningún momento le pedí que saliera o se detuviera. Esto era hacer el amor con un hombre. Esto era ser de alguien. Esto era pertenecer en vida y alma a alguien. Esto era estar para alguien. Esto era ser de Sasuke.

**-lo sabía…ah…mmmm……eres……eres virgen……tu entrada…… de verdad que…ah!!!… es……estrecha…**-hablaba entrecortado, sus palabras se mezclaban con sus gemidos. Lo estaba disfrutando y yo también-**…te…… ¿te duele?…ahhh…**-estaba preocupado por mí. Lo sé. Ya lo sé.

**-no……Ahhh!!!……Sasuke……más…más…motto, motto kudasai…**-era verdad. Ya no sentía ni pizca de dolor. Todo se esfumó, ahora sentía una oleada de placer impresionante, me mataba en un segundo y me revivía en el siguiente. Estaba a punto de tocar la cima del Olimpo. Que me envidie el mundo por tener a Sasuke para mí. Gracias destino por darme el mayor de los sueños de mi vida: El Amor.

El aire estaba caldeado, de nuestras bocas salía vapor. El calor que nuestros cuerpos creaban era superior al de la primavera y eso, me encantaba.

**-esta……ahhh……esta posición……mmm…Naruto……cansa……**-jadeó. Me bajó las piernas y con fuerza me levantó y sentó en sus piernas. Sentí como su pelvis subía y bajaba. Aún estaba insatisfecho. Quiero más.

Empujé a Sasuke hasta hacerlo caer e hice lo que jamás habría hecho, ni siquiera en uno de mis locos sueños eróticos. Empecé a cabalgarlo como desesperado. Mis ojos estaban entrecerrados por el éxtasis. Logré ver la sonrisa que sus labios formularon al saber que lo estaba disfrutando. Pero es de verdad……¡¡ESTOY INSATISFECHO!!…

**-¡¡SASUKE!!……-**grité por desesperación. Por más profunda que hacía la penetración, aún me faltaba algo.

**-¡¡MÁS A DENTRO!!-**me tomó de las caderas y empezó a subirme y bajarme de su miembro.

**-AHHH!!!!……**-ahora era distinto. Su pene tocó un punto dentro de mí que me hizo estremecer y gritar como un desquiciado. Cargué mis manos sobre su pecho y empecé a auto-penetrarme y llegar siempre hasta ese delicioso punto de mis entrañas.

La voz de Sasuke era la de un Dios, sus gritos, sus jadeos, sus gemidos. Nunca pensé en escuchar esas facetas, ni mucho menos que yo se las provocaría**-¡¡SASUKE!!…… DAME MÁS PLACER…… **-se había despertado mi libido, en realidad Sasuke lo despertó y ahora debería pagar las consecuencias. Tomé su mano izquierda y le llevé directo a mi miembro-**¡¡mastúrbame!!**-sus ojos me miraban entre sorprendidos y felices. Lo sé. No soy yo. O a lo mejor si, pero estaba tan oculta esta faceta, que cuando Sasuke la sacó a flote, salió por completo.

Esa mano trabajaba como los dioses. Ya no daba más. Lo tenía todo. Ese dulce sabor en la boca de mi estómago y esa sensación de tocar las estrellas.

Ya pude más. Me corrí entre nuestros vientres y sentí como Sasuke se corría dentro de mí. Su enorme grito y la forma en como me estrujó a mi amigo me lo corroboró.

Caí rendido sobre su pecho. Ambos desnudos. Ambos agitados. Ambos sudados. Ambos enamorados.

**-Sasuke……gomenasai…**-lo abracé por el cuello.

**-no te disculpes…… yo……debí de ser menos frío desde un principio-**sentí su mano enredarse en mis cabellos.

**-Sasuke……**-le miré a los ojos y me acerqué a su rostro. Casi hago que se pusiera turnio-**…te amo…**-lo besé con ternura-** urechii… arigatou Sasuke…**

**-no te preocupes… Sigo aquí… y seguiré aquí para ti… sólo para ti…… no cambies porque me gustas tal cual eres…**-

Nos besamos nuevamente y así nos quedamos dormidos. El cansancio nos superó y lo entiendo. El esfuerzo para realizar estas cosas, es peor que todo el entrenamiento que le da Gai-sensei a Rock Lee y eso…ya es mucho.

Al final. Siempre hay alguien que ve lo que eres y te quiere por como eres, por él, **Yo sigo aquí.**

**FIN.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno…aquí mi súper fic…¬¬ no resultó tan corto, pero ojala me dejen RR, que de verdad los necesito.

Me hacen ser feliz ToT……

Este es mi primer one-shot de Naruto y espero que haya salido bien, pues como dije al inicio, soy más de historias largas, de hecho cuando iba escribiendo la mitad ya se me ocurría otras cosas que agregarle, pero si era así, dejaría de ser One-shot y parecería película estilo de cómo 4 horas y algo XD… así decidí que dejaría hasta ahí y la idea que tengo se queda para otro fic u otra cosa…

Respecto a la canción, se llama **Sigo aquí** y es de **Alex Ubago**, además, no sé si a algunos de ustedes les guste Disney, pero es una de las canciones del **Planeta del Tesoro** me gustó y decidí usarla para esto.

Ojala les guste… de todo corazón y espero de su parte un RR, para comentarios, dudas, quejas, tomatazos, críticas constructivas, consejos y todo lo que quieran, hasta un "hola me gustó" o "hola gracias pero no gracias" XD… eso…

Besos y chocolates para todos.

Yo.

La Autora.

Sí.

Ella.

Yamielikai.

XD


End file.
